1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of controlling duplex printing of printing data in an image forming apparatus having a duplex printing function and a host apparatus and a system to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus having at least one of the following functions: printing, copying, scanning, faxing, etc. Duplex printing, which is one of these functions, refers to printing on both sides of a piece of paper. However, when a document having an odd number of pages is output to the image forming apparatus in which a duplex printing function is set up, the last piece of paper, which has printing data on one side only, is also printed according to the process of duplex printing. When duplex printing is performed in an image forming apparatus, printing is performed first on one side of a piece of printing paper, and then the printing paper moves along a reverse path so that the printing paper is reversed for duplex printing. Thus, when printing a document consisting of an odd number of pages, the last printing paper also moves along the reverse path. Accordingly, inner rollers in the image forming apparatus are unnecessarily driven to pass the paper therethrough, and thus power consumption and noise are increased and the printing speed is decreased.